1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antennas, particularly to an antenna with wide frequency bandwidth and a portable wireless communication device using the antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important components of portable wireless communication devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (). Typical portable wireless communication devices generally include a single frequency band antenna assembled therein to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves. The single frequency band antenna allows transmission and reception of only one frequency band for communication with no flexibility of using multiple frequency bands suitable for different communication systems such as digital video broadcasting (DVB) (470 MHz˜800 Hz) and GSM (850/900/1800/1900 Hz). Theoretically, a different antenna for each frequency band can solve such problems. However, multiple antennas inevitably increase the cost of manufacturing portable wireless communication devices and occupy considerable space within portable wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.